The Shinigami ChronicLes: Death Chasers
by IKilledMisa
Summary: 2nd in TSC. A shinigami has come to replace Rem. The new shinigami is far from pleasant and ends up causing chaos and escaping. Shinigami L & BB are now sent to the human realm to kill her before she recks havoc, gives away her death note or kills them
1. New Arrival

L stood by the Eyes of the World writing down the name of a leper.

**'Lily Yatsubachi. Dies peacefully'**

"Yo! High catch! Beyond Birthday from below!" shouted Beyond skidding up to L. L looked at Beyond and smiled

"Hey B. What you been up to?"

"Bit of this, bit of that, bit of the other"

"You mean you've been gossiping?" he laughed

"Chyea, I heard that we've got a new player in town"

"What?"

"There's a new shinigami around to replace Rem."

"Really?"

"Well that's what Zellogi said, anyways"

"So who's siring it?"

"Nobody it's not a shinigami like us. This ones straight out of the Tunnel of Death not from the human realm" said Beyond. L spread his wings. Feathers flew out as he spread them.

"I wanna go check it out. You coming?"

"Hell yeah!" the two shinigami flew off to the peak above the Tunnel of the Dead and looked down. There they saw a strange thing that looked like a hydra. It had long claws and three heads, the body looked scared and on two of the heads the eyes were gouged out and all that was left was a mouth. Its wings were purple and looked like torn cloth. It had a jewelled collar on each neck and the centre head had a large headdress. Beyond & L sat watching it crawl out of the tunnel and stand up. "It's one ugly bastard isn't it?" said Beyond

"I don't think it gives a shit" said L watching it walk across the desert. The two of them watched it. It looked up at the two of them for a second with its middel head and carried on walking. A strange feeling took over them.

"I got a bad feeling about that one Beyond"

"I know what you mean"

It had been almost a month since L had become a shinigami and although he still didn't like killing the thought that the killings he did were helping people kept him going. He and Beyond had been struggling to find ways to hinder Kira.  
Beyond and L were playing around the main colony in the shinigami realm. They stood on the edge of the cliff just above a huge pile of jagged rocks and bones. Most of the other shinigami were either gambling, napping or at the Eyes of the World of course with Kira around the death toll had increased significantly.

"FORE!!!" yelled Beyond hitting a human skull from the cliff with a leg bone.

"Oww!! What the hell Beyond?" yelled Gukku from below when the skull hit him

"Shinigami in one!" laughed Beyond triumphantly. "Come on Lawliet. Your swing" L stood up and picked up a skull he put it down on the edge and lined up his shot. L & Beyond often played 'shinigami golf' together. The two of them did practically everything together and to the amazement of the other shinigami never seemed to run out of games or things to do. L took his swing and the skull ended up flying into the middle of Gukku & Deridovely's gambling circle. "Nice shot" Beyond whistled. "Hey Lawliet. You got any ideas on how we can piss off Kira?"

"Not really. I suppose we could always hope he gives up ownership of the death note."

"You reckon we'd be able to kill him then? Even if he's still holding it?"

"I dunno but we can always hope" L & Beyond looked over the wasteland that was the shinigami realm. Rocks, caves and bones littered the place and the smell of death haunted it but it was home. "Hey" said a voice. The two boys turned to see the new shinigami standing behind them the two heads with no eyes seemed to be biting the wind. One tried to bite Beyond's cape-like wings but he slapped it in the face.

"Hey watch it!" he yelled

"I'm sorry, they have minds of their own" she said apathetically

"I'm L Lawliet and this is Beyond Birthday" said L trying to calm the air

"And who might you be?" Beyond grumbled

"I'm Oristonia. You don't look like the other shinigami here" she said. Her voice had a slightly hostile tone.

"That's because we were born human" snarled Beyond still angry about one of Oristonia's heads trying to bite him

"Then why are you here? You're weird."

"It's a long story" said L sensing a lot of tension between Beyond and Oristonia. The two were shooting severely evil glances at each other.

"Yeah and we're better than you so don't call us weird again otherwise I'll smash your faces in!" Beyond snarled. It was bad enough her heads had tried to bite his lovely black & red bat wings but now she was insulting him and L? That's just rude. L nudged Beyond to take his mind off Oristonia.

"Beyond let's go check out what's going on in the human realm" said L pointing to an Eye of the World. Beyond looked back at Oristonia. He bared his teeth.

"Yeah good idea Lawliet" he said and they flew down leaving Oristonia and her heads standing near the ledge.

"Born as humans, huh? Better than me, huh?" she said to herself smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm still mapping out what happens LOL. Luv ya**


	2. The Chaos Begins

"Who does she think she is? That shinigami has tangled with the wrong man. No one calls Beyond weird" grumbled Beyond as he watched through the eye.

"Look Beyond don't be so over-sensitive. She probably didn't mean it as an insult" said L perched on top of the Eye of the World

"Call me weird? I'm the worlds greatest criminal. I'll tell you what Lawliet she's bang out of order"

"Beyond are you actually listening to me?"

"Now, you know Lawliet that I'm not a very violent guy but she's pushing me to the edge" moaned Beyond. _Not a violent guy he says_ thought L. He was tempted to say it but kept his mouth shut. L jumped off the eye and looked through it.

"Show me Light Yagami" said L. The eye warped and turned to Light and the task force. _It's coming up to Christmas and he's making them work_ he thought. Inside his head he was trying to formulate a plan. _Maybe we need to get to Ryuk_. "Hey Beyond"

"…and you know what really winds' me up about her it's the fact she..." L punched Beyond in the arm

"Oww what is it? There's no need to jab me in the arm"

"Would you stop bitching and listen up?"

"What?"

"Is it possible to get Ryuk to inform us of what Light is up to?" Beyond shook his head

"No if anything he'll tell Light about us. A shinigami has to watch over the note holder to keep 'em safe"

"Isn't there something we could use against him?"

"You mean blackmail him? I dunno Ryuk is pretty smart for a shinigami but I might be able to dig something up. Do you have a plan B in case I can't get anything?"

"There are other ways to get things out of people…..and shinigami"

"Be more specific"

"You're the insane murderer. You figure it out Mr Non-violence." Smiled L

"You mean beat the crap out of him! Now you're talking my language!" Beyond smiled cruelly baring his pearly white teeth and rubbing his hands together. "There's no guarantee it'll work though you do know that Lawliet" L nodded

"I know but even if he does tell Light. It's not likely he'll believe him and if he does it'll make him worry" the two shinigami smirked at each other. Plotting was fun. Another one of the shinigami with a hook on his left hand and a large flamboyant feather headdress came running up to them. "Hey! Beyond, Lawliet there is something unbelievable going on" he called gesturing them to follow him. All of them ran into one of the caves. There was a lot of shouting & screaming going on and all the shinigami were gathered around in circle. "What's going on?" asked L

"There's a fight between Kinddara Guivelostain and that newbie" said the shinigami with the hook and headdress

"Whoa! For real? Move Zellogi. I wanna see Kinddara slaughter Oristonia." Cried Beyond excitedly pushing past L & Zellogi.

"Kinddara? Isn't she the most violent shinigami in the shinigami realm?" enquired L

"Yeah she has a higher kill rate than Beyond. You mess with her you're in trouble" said Zellogi

"Well no wonder everyone's so excited then" L poked his head through the crowd to see a vicious battle between the two shinigami. They were clawing and biting each other viciously. Oristonia's snake heads kept taking bites out of Kinddara's side while Kinddara tried to gauge out Oristonia's eyes. Black sludge started to slowly drip out of the shinigami's' wounds but they still didn't stop fighting. Screams were echoing from the fighters while the other shinigami just watched. L watched horrified. He wanted to stop the fight but the way things were going that would be suicide. Beyond turned to him. "Hey Lawliet isn't this great…..Get her, bite her heads Kinddara!!"

"What are you talking about? We have to stop this" said L and stepped in the moment he stepped in to try and break up the fight one of Oristonia's heads bit L's side and head butted him sending poor L flying into Beyond.

"Hey asshole!" Beyond yelled getting off of the floor, picking up a bone and diving into the fight. The vicious fight was getting very uncontrollable with Beyond smashing Oristonia's heads with a bone while they tried to bite him and tear his clothes and Kinddara and Oristonia just tearing chunks out of each other.

A jewel covered shinigami came walking along. _Oh good Armonia Justin will stop this_ thought L dusting himself off. Armonia Justin pushed past the other shinigami and screamed. His scream was so high pitched that it felt like L's head would explode. Every shinigami put their hands to their ears or curled up trying to block out the sound. All three of them stopped fighting. Kinddara & Oristonia were panting with black gunk slowly dripping down their wounds. Beyond was more interested in his and L's ripped clothes. "What is going on here?!" demanded Armonia Justin

"She started it." Hissed Kinddara

"You tried to take my good eyes out" Oristonia retorted

"Your spare heads bit me" the two female shinigami were growling at each other.

"Oristonia. I must insist you control your heads." Said Armonia Justin

"I can't they have their own minds"

"You, the King of Death and I all know that is rubbish. The King especially since he created you. Now if you persist in causing trouble with your heads then we will have to decapitate them"

"Cut off my heads?!" Kinddara sniggered and Armonia Justin shot her a vicious look

"Yes Oristonia. I can not have you disturbing the peace and law & order in the shinigami realm. Your actions are unacceptable, both of you. You are even attacking the shinigami who only try to help" he pointed to L & Beyond. "Lawliet, Beyond. Please go to the King, he will give you new clothes. The rest of you leave the shows over." He ordered.

"I can't believe this. I miss my old clothes" moaned Beyond

"Don't worry they look quite sexy on you actually" smiled L looking at Beyond's new cloths. He wore a tight v-neck jet black top with long fishnet sleeves and a strange red & grey tribal pattern on the chest, black leather gloves. He wore a studded choker and baggy, black bondage trousers. His belt wasn't as big as it used to be but it was still quite large and had skulls dangling from it. His death note pouch had spikes and skulls on it and was now more like a holster attached to the belt than a pouch.

"You reckon it looks good?"

"Yeah. It really screams 'Beyond Birthday!'" laughed L. L looked at his own outfit. He had a tight black top with feathers, the same colour as his wings around the collar and deep blue and silver embroidery on the sleeves and neckline. At the end of each of the sleeves there was a beautiful white lace. It was similar to periodic 18th century French style. His trousers were tight but flared at the bottom. Unlike Beyond's they didn't have any bondage and he had the same belt and death note pouch he had before.

"I don't see why I had to change practically everything and you changed hardly anything"

"Because there was barely anything worth saving on yours" L teased

"I'll tell you what Lawliet. Oristonia's made a very strong enemy out of Kinddara" L nodded

"I don't think this is gonna be the last fight"


	3. A Mission to the Human Realm

Beyond & L were moping around the main colony. Since Oristonia had turned up the shinigami realm had become chaotic. Now shinigami had been getting into fights with each other for no reason. "I'm so sick of this" L finally said

"I hear ya man. I used to love being a shinigami now I hate it. It used to be fun here but now there is nothing but fighting"

"Huh? You found being a shinigami fun? Beyond you're more insane then I imagined. I hate being a shinigami. I don't like killing."

"Oh not this again. Lawliet you know damn well death is inevitable and anyways you've said to me before that euthanasia makes you feel better" L knew Beyond was right. There was no point in denying it. He wasn't breaking the law unlike Kira but the atmosphere in the shinigami realm was really starting to get to him and make him miserable and he wanted to take it out on someone.

"Urmm….Lawliet? Beyond? Armo Justin wants to see you" said Sidoh slinking out. Sidoh could hardly ever remember shinigami names the only reason he remembered L & BB's was because they were the only ones born human…..and because he knew Beyond would pummel him if he didn't.

L & Beyond walked down the long tunnel lined with ribs and bones to where Armonia Justin was. He was sitting in his throne looking completely drained of energy. "Yo, A.J. what's up?" yelled Beyond. Armonia Justin didn't look at them the jewel covered shinigami was too tired.

"My name is Armonia Justin, not 'A.J.' Beyond" Armonia Justin looked at them. "I need you two to go to the human realm"

"What the hell for?" asked Beyond folding his arms

"Oristonia is gone" said Armonia Justin

"YES!!" L and Beyond said together giving each other a high-5

"I mean she's gone to the human realm. I need you to go down there and kill her before she causes as much chaos down there as she has up here. I need you to find her before she gives her death note to anyone."

"I don't know man. That sounds like a lot of work" moaned Beyond scratching his jet black hair. L elbowed Beyond.

"I need you two to go down there because you have more power than her in the human realm. Also I have to try and control all the chaos she's created up here" he pulled out a jewel encrusted dagger and handed it to L. "To kill her you need to steal her notebook, stab her with that knife and open her death note. Her soul and powers will be sucked into the death note."

"And then we destroy the death note" said L passing the dagger to Beyond. Who had more experience with things like that.

"Correct. The last time I saw her in the Eyes of the World she was somewhere in Tokyo, Japan."

"That's convenient we can visit Light" said Beyond morbidly playing with the dagger and making stabbing gestures.

"She'll be expecting us to send you two after her so take this." He handed them a ball.

"What is it?" asked L examining the shiny perfectly round orb

"It's a crystal. Nothing more but if you say her name and look into it. It'll show you where she is. All you then have to do is get to her. Take as long as you need but it must be done and try not to cause any trouble, especially you Beyond"

"Trouble? Me? Would I do a thing like that?" said Beyond innocently

"Yes" said L and Armonia Justin in unison. Beyond didn't argue he just folded his arms and looked sulky. Then he and L started to walk to their entrance to the human realm, the Tunnel of the Dead.

The two of them walked over to the Tunnel of the Dead. They looked down. They could see and hear the souls of the dead spinning around and the light at the bottom was so bright you couldn't see what was on the other side. "Have you ever been down this thing before?" asked L. Beyond shook his head. They were both scared of what would happen when they got in. They knew they would have to fly down it but how long would it go for? and where exactly would it lead? The two nervous shinigami looked at each other, un-folded their wings and dived together into the tunnel.

They fell and fell fast. It was like a psychedelic ride the walls were spinning. They tried to move their wings but couldn't, their wings were completely paralysed they just kept falling head-first into the abyss. The two of them reached for each other like scared brothers. The swirling vortex made them feel dizzy the screams and wails of the dead surrounded them. The light at the end seemed like it was calling them. The two of them had tears forming in their eyes. Suddenly the light burst around them. They couldn't see each other or anything else and there were no sounds. It was like the light had swallowed them whole.

Then the light disappeared and they could see. They started to flap their wings and suddenly they realised they were flying and still holding each others hands. Things were a lot less scary now they had control of their wings back. The two of them still had a rush from the fall. They flew over the city looking over everything. "Lawliet, we're never gonna find her like this."

"Don't moan. It's not as if she's inconspicuous" L flew down and sat on a wall. Beyond joined him.

"Ya know Lawliet I don't like the idea of all this responsibility and work. What do you say we turn this little trip into a vacation?"

"Shut up"

"Today we can start out with the museums. Oh and the art galleries are supposed to be breath taking." He teased

"I'm not listening to you Beyond"

"Then tonight we can go visit the candy shops and…Whaaa!" L pushed Beyond off the wall to shut him up. _Why's Beyond always trying to corrupt me and lead me to temptation?_ L shook his head. _I guess that's just how Beyond is, a mischievous trouble-maker. _L smiled.

"It's alright I'll manage" Beyond said sarcastically as he climbed up the wall

"Oristonia" said L to the ball. The ball swirled and the two of them looked into it

"Hey, she's still flying over the city. She's watching for us." Said Beyond

"You're right. She's smarter than she looks……Hey! Wait that building she just flew past. I know it."

"You do?"

"Yes, it's the first hotel I stayed at when I came to Japan to look for Kira."

"How far is it?"

"Not very far"

"Well come on lets go. I wanna get this over with so we can have fun." Said Beyond taking the crystal from L and the two of them flew off in the direction of the hotel.

* * *

**A/N: Hi Shinigami L & BB fans!  
****Just to give you a heads up I've finished mapping out the story so the chapters will be coming up alot faster now. Thanks for being patient and supportive. Luv ya.**

***gives you all Shinigami L & BB plushes***


	4. Casualty of War

Beyond & L flew as fast as they could on the chase for Oristonia. Beyond looked down at the crystal in his hands. "Hey Lawliet she's stopped flying"

"Good gives us time to catch her"

"I think that's what she wants....wait, her death note! She's going to drop the death note!" shrieked Beyond catching up to L. L took the crystal.

"I know this place it's round here" the two had to stop anybody picking her death note up. They eventually reached her. She was hovering above a packed town centre holding her death note. She was waiting for them her two spare heads hissed as Beyond & L appeared. She smiled at them viciously with venom in her eyes. "I've been waiting for you two" she hissed

"Well here we are" growled Beyond

"For this?" she said waving her death note. "You won't get it so you won't kill me. I'm going to get a human to keep my death note"

"Like hell you will!" yelled Beyond and flew up to fight her. She saw it coming and put her death note back in its case. One of her heads tried to bite Beyond but L fan kicked it almost knocking it out. Oristonia smacked L hard and he went flying onto a car. Astonished pedestrians looked at the car bounce and dents appear in it but they couldn't see L. L stood up and looked at Beyond and Oristonia fighting in the sky.

Beyond grasped hold of one of Oristonia's heads and swung it hurling her hard onto the ground. She stood up and growled L & Beyond had grouped in front of her. She looked at her pouch to check her death note, it was still there. Beyond & L looked at each other and then at her. The two of them ran up to her. She tried to hit them but they separated. L threw a whirlwind kick at her but she blocked it. She grabbed L by the neck and was about to hit him. She suddenly screeched when Beyond dug his teeth into her neck and let go of him. "How do you like it?" Beyond said to her, black gunk was dripping from his mouth. He just spat it out though. The fight between the shinigami was getting more vicious even the public started to notice things, cars bouncing, dents forming even though they couldn't see the shinigami fight. L, Beyond and Oristonia's fight was becoming so intense. Then she threw in her trump card, her extra heads. One of them screeched and took a bite out of Beyond's wing. He screamed a phenomenal scream of pain and fell from the sky hitting the ground hard. "BEYOND!!" L called out and tried to continue fighting with a lot more ferocity.

"Gee Lawliet. What you gonna do? Kick me around or help your friend? You only have time for one" she said playfully checking the wound Beyond had left her. L looked at Beyond then at her. Beyond lay in the middle of the road and twitched half of his left wing was practically shredded and L could hear him crying. L couldn't continue fighting with him in that state he threw one last kick at Oristonia but she dodged. "This ain't over" he snarled and flew down to Beyond curled up in pain and twitching out of shock. All he heard from Oristonia was her horrible laugh as she flew off.

L lifted up the wounded shinigami's head and looked at him. His tears were red like blood. Beyond grasped onto L's clothes and continued to cry he was like a helpless child. L couldn't stand to see Beyond in pain. He had never seen Beyond cry before. His broken wing would spasm as a nervous reaction. He spread his wings and carried Beyond to one of the hotel rooms. He laid him down on the bed and checked around the room. It didn't look like there was anyone staying there. He looked over Beyond's mutilated wing. "It'll heal. You need to find Oristonia. You need to get her without me. I can't fly." Beyond snivelled.

"I'm in no hurry" said L taking out a death note from under his top and smiling smugly. "That last kick I threw in. I stole her death note at the same time. She was too pre-occupied with my kick to notice me take it" he said proudly. Beyond laughed, at least something had cheered him. It had been ages since he heard Beyond's distinctive insane laugh

"You thief" Beyond smiled. "So she's stuck here. She can't go back to the shinigami realm, she doesn't have a notebook. The only thing she could do is steal another notebook from another shinigami"

"Ryuk's the only other shinigami in the human realm. We gotta find out were the notebooks are" said L

"Yep, we gotta warn him and while we're at it we'll get some info out of him. Even if it's useless info some is better than none."

"How's your wing feeling?"

"Like shit. You're going to have to carry me" Beyond moaned and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. L looked down at him and stroked his forehead. Poor Beyond. L looked out the window he had his thumb to his lips and was thinking. _She has nowhere to go. She'll try and find the other death notes and steal them. So her first point of call will be to find Ryuk. _L picked up the crystal. "Ryuk" he said to it trying not to wake Beyond. The crystal swirled and showed Ryuk moping around in an apartment munching on apples. _Ok so she hasn't found him yet that's a good thing_.

Beyond stirred and opened his eyes. He looked down and saw he was flying. "Oh you've finally woken up" laughed L

"Where are we going?"

"We're gonna pay Ryuk a visit and you're gonna get to kick him about a bit."

"Alright! Awesome!" Beyond yelled.

Ryuk idly lay on the sofa munching on an apple. "Hi Ryuk" he looked at the window and fell off the sofa in shock. "Whoa…two L's?"

"Hey! I'm Beyond Birthday bitch"

"You….You're shinigami?"

"Yeah that's right Ryuk. Oh my you're quick" said L sarcastically

"What are you doing here?" Beyond snatched Ryuk's apple and took a large bite out of it

"We'll ask the questions" he said spitting apple in Ryuk's face

"Where are the death notes Ryuk?" asked L

"I don't know" Beyond punched him and grabbed his neck

"Wrong answer."

"I lost them" Ryuk choked

"Are you taking the piss?"

"Seriously, you know I can't tell you"

"If you don't tell us it could be detrimental to your health" snarled Beyond

"Ryuk is one of them still with the task force?"

"Yeah"

"So where is the other one then?" L asked calmly

"I can't tell you"

"If you don't tell us then we'll tell the Old Man that you stole Sidoh's death note" said L smugly. "Feel free to tell Light if you want. It'd be fun to see Light's face when he finds out his biggest threat is after him even in death."

"One way or another we'll find out where it is so you might as well tell us" Beyond said picking Ryuk off the floor. L put his hand on Beyond's shoulder

"Let him go we've got bigger fish to fry at the moment. Ryuk, a word of warning. There's another shinigami in the human realm. We have her notebook and so she'll be looking to steal another one. You have to watch for her. We'll finish this conversation later though. Come on Beyond." They left the shocked Ryuk gasping on the floor.


	5. The Final Battle

"So what have we got? Oristonia's notebook so she's stuck here. We've warned Ryuk even though that div didn't tell us anything useful. What should we do now? Beyond, are you listening to me?"

"Mmmph…what?" said Beyond

"Quit eating out of the mini-bar"

"Food helps my wing heal faster. Also they got jam in here." L shook his head and turned on the TV.

_"This is Kiyomi Takada on NHN. Breaking news today. Unexplainable occurrences are happening all over Tokyo. Cars are mysteriously turning over, public property is being smashed."_

"Beyond! Check this out" said L looking at the devastation that Oristonia had left.

_"The first incident happened earlier today in the Shinjuku Shopping Centre where dents mysteriously appeared on cars and a massive crack appeared in the road. Some people believe that it is the work of a poltergeist. We have been sent this imaging by a paranormal expert."_

"Hey it's me!" Beyond pointed out as the TV played a short clip. "I look great!"

"Beyond quit joking around"

_"This is only one possible explanation. But whatever is causing this we ask only one question, when will it end?"_

"Dude we gotta do something about this"

"Yeah, how's your wing?"

"Better but you're still gonna have to carry me" said Beyond and started eating again. L picked up the crystal "Oristonia". The crystal swirled to show Oristonia smashing up more of the city. Her spare heads were chewing on street lights and she was turning over buses with people in them. Beyond started to whine and scratch his wing. L looked up and saw skin starting to morph on Beyond's wing. "Quit picking at it!"

"But Lawliet, it itches" L slapped him around the head. "Oww! What was that for?"

"For being a whinny little brat. Let it heal up, I'm not going to carry you" the skin morphed over Beyond's wing the more he ate the faster the skin grew. L could see that it was very uncomfortable for Beyond. It reminded him of when he first got his wings and how painful it was. Beyond started to moan loader it was really painful for him. Then both his wings shot open and looked more impressive than ever. He panted heavily and slowly turned his head towards L. He smiled insanely. "Let's go get the bitch".

The two of them flew over the city following the crystals direction. Beyond was finding it hard to keep up. It was now or never. The two of them only had one chance at this if they didn't kill her now who knows what would happen. L stopped and turned to Beyond. "Beyond, we're almost there. Have you got the knife?"

"Is salt on raw wounds painful?" Beyond smiled. The two carried on flying they eventually found Oristonia trashing another shopping centre. People were running around screaming in terror as cars were thrown things were smashed. She looked up at the two of them and laughed. "Didn't I bust you two up enough last time?" her eyes locked on L. "You stole my death note, give it back now"

"Hell no"

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to take it from you Lawliet" Beyond flew up next to L. Oristonia snarled. She saw Beyond as way more of a threat.

"Didn't expect to see me again did ya? I got a new wing now"

"Good I guess I get to bust it up again" she laughed cruelly

"Bitch I'm gonna knock all y'all out" snarled Beyond and lunged forward at her. Her two spare heads tried to bite him but L flew in between them and kicked them. Oristonia grabbed the two by the necks. "I'm going to rip you apart" she growled

"Well hope you can do it with one frickin' eye" said L and kicked her in the eye she let go of them. "Nice one Lawliet" said Beyond giving him a high-5. She swayed in the air and her two spare head s started hissing and snapping at them.

"Oh shut up" Beyond said to them and whipped out the jewel encrusted machete and chopped off the two heads in one streak. Oristonia screamed in pain as the heads turned to sand and blew away. The necks were still dangling from her shoulders and oozing black goo. She turned and started to fly away. L & Beyond chased after her. She was faster than they were but sooner or later she'd run out of places to go. She quickly whipped around to fast for L to stop and slapped him sending him flying into the wall of a building. He moaned and started to feel dizzy. He saw Oristonia coming towards him reaching for her death note but then suddenly Beyond rammed into her pushing her away from the death note. The two of them wrestled in the sky. "Oh where did you find this strength?" she said slyly and tried to hit him

"I'm not about to tell you" said Beyond dodging her attack and ramming the huge knife into her shoulder. "Lawliet! The death note!" called Beyond. L tried to move but his concussion was so great. His vision was all over the place. Beyond and Oristonia were fighting fiercely. She scratched Beyond in the face and he spun out of control. As she flew down to grab her death note Beyond wrestled her onto the ground and started stabbing her. She was screaming every time. L's brain felt like it was melting his hand was shaking. He watched Beyond practically hacking Oristonia to pieces with the huge knife. She had her hands around his neck and L could hear Beyond starting to choke. He reached for her death note weakly and with his last bit of strength opened it. She let out a scream that she'd never made before it wasn't like any scream either of them had heard before it was like loads of moans and screams were coming from one body she opened her mouth and ghosts poured out of her into the death note. The more that came out the more of her body shrivelled up. The ghosts shrieked and wailed like banshees. They flew all around L & Beyond but eventually all got sucked into the death note. When they all left her body it crumbled into sand. Beyond scuttled on all fours to her death note and shut it.

He looked at L who was now out cold. "Lawliet! Wake up! We did it. Lawliet?" Beyond said excitedly. He shook him but L didn't move. Beyond put his hand at the back of L's head. It felt wet. He withdrew his hand and saw it was dripping black with shinigami blood. Pouring down L's back was shinigami blood. Beyond panicked and started slapping his face. "Wake up Lawliet! Speak to me man! Don't you dare fuckin' die on me you bitch!!!" but L just fell to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Will Shinigami L die? I'm writing the LAST chapter right now. Is L gonna survive or is he gonna die for eternity. TBH I havn't decided myself yet. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**I know I'm horrible.**


	6. Requiem

Beyond stared at L's body as it lay on the pavement. Things were starting to get cold and clouds were forming. Small rain drops started to fall. Beyond had seen so many bodies before and never paid attention but here he was with L's corpse and he couldn't move. He watched as the pool of black blood under L's head expanded. He watched the rain mix with it. The rain started to fall heavily now. What was once Oristonia's body was now starting to wash into the gutter. Beyond walked over to the pile of sand and started to kick it. "You bitch!! What've you done? You've killed my only friend! That's what you've done!" Beyond started to pull his soaking wet hair and screamed in the rain. He knew nobody could hear him scream but he wanted them to. He looked over at L and ran to him. "Lawliet! Wake up!" he screamed banging on L's chest. L's black blood was starting to wash away in the rain. Beyond tried all he could think of. He tried slapping him, shaking him, yelling at him but nothing worked.

"Why are you doing this to me you bastard? Isn't it enough that you abandoned me in life? Now you're abandoning me in death too. You selfish bastard! It was always what you want you never gave a toss about me. I did everything you wanted and what have you ever done for me? Nothing, that's what, why?! Cos you're a selfish prick!" Beyond stroked the feathers on L's wings. He felt something stirring inside him and he started to cry. His red tears were washed by the rain. He was soaked to the bone but didn't want to leave. He ran his fingers threw his dripping wet hair. His blood red tears dripped down his face. He licked his lips and could taste the blood. L's body was still bleeding. The rain ran black with his blood. Beyond cradled L's head. In his arms and started to rock back and forth. He hugged L's corpse close to him. "Come back to me" he kept whispering to the body as he wept.

The rain poured down harder and as it rained harder Beyond cried harder. His tears of blood fell onto L staining his skin. Beyond's tears covered L's face. The bloody tears started to run into L's mouth. Beyond kept crying and then a very familiar voice said softly.

"She ain't so tough without her heads is she?" Beyond gasped and opened his eyes. He looked down at L who just smiled. His face was red with Beyond's tears. Beyond suddenly remembered when he first became a shinigami:

* * *

**21st January 2004**

"…and that's about it. Remember though you were destined to be a shinigami but you were born a human. You will still have certain human trends. Any questions?"

"Aside from a shinigami falling in love with a human is there any other scenario in which a shinigami dies?"

"It is possible for a shinigami to kill another shinigami in a battle but this is rare and is also punishable by death."

"What happens to the shinigami after its dead?"

"I don't know but I can tell you that the only way that a shinigami would ever get to live again is if another shinigami cried for them but shinigami never cry. They can't."

"Then why did you tell me that?"

"You'll understand one day Beyond"

* * *

_He knew, Armonia Justin knew that this would happen_ thought Beyond. "This was to remind myself of my basic humanity" he said to himself

"What?"

"Humans are the only creatures able to cry. This is what Armonia Justin meant when he said to me that I'd understand. A shinigami can only be brought back to life if another shinigami cries for it but shinigami never cry. Only humans cry."

"Beyond I have no idea what the heck you're talking about but my head is killing me and I want to go home" said L with a confused expression on his face. Beyond smiled.

"Yeah let's go home." Said Beyond picking up Oristonia's death note.

Back in the shinigami realm L & Beyond sat around a fire. The fire in the shinigami realm had a blue flame. Armonia Justin had left the two in charge of destroying Oristonia's death note. Beyond turned to L. "Do you want to do the honours?" he asked handing L the death note

"Hell yeah, that bitch killed me" L chuckled and dropped the death note in the fire. As soon as he dropped it in the fire the sound of Oristonia's scream shot out as it burnt. Ghosts started to pour out of the fire moaning. The scream echoed and filled the realm until the death note was completely burnt. Everything was quiet, neither L or Beyond said anything they just stared at the fire with the exact same smirk on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: YAY!! Shinigami L lived. The chapters called 'Requiem' because I was listening to one of Mozart's requiems while writing it lol. Sorry there was no BB & L trying to take down Kira but I promise the third one and any after that will have. You'll see why when I've written the third. **

**That is if you still want to read more of The Shinigami ChronicLes. Luv ya all.**


End file.
